comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RoninTheMasterless/Off My Mind: Many Random Ideas
Marvel Knights "Hello, hero. This is control. Are you for hire tonight?" KO on a budget Marvel Knights.jpg|Remember Knight Owl on a budget? No? Well I'm doing it again but better...maybe... hopefully. William Lawton is a 27 year old former Agent of SHIELD post-Project Insight incident. Left without a job and possessing an incredible (but marketable only to morally dubious employers) skill set, he takes it upon himself to take the fight to Hydra. he uses their resources and a off the books safehouse as a base. He decides to help clean up cities wrecked by the Avengers' enemies. Taking the name "The Owl" He is the first Marvel Knight Rory Regan Punisher E-9603.jpg|Honestly, Jon Bernthal's Punisher was practically perfect, so think that, but against "The Owl" who will be a more formidable foe who is less squeamish about killing. They more uneasy allies than opponents. Jack Danner (Earth-1610) 001.png|Get ready for Owl v Owl: Dawn of Feathers. Jack Danner is either a Punisher type in the sense of being a strictly military type, or he might be former SHIELD STRIKE teams. Either way he will be like Moon Knight in terms of mental instability, and like the Nite Wing to Knight Owl's Nightwing. Misty Knight Marvel Knights.jpg|Mercedes "Misty" Knight is the "control" in the above quote. She's a former cop and the Oracle to the Marvel Knights (who are in universe referred to interchangeably as Heroes for Hire and Defenders) Cindy Moon (Earth-1600)1.jpg Silk (1642).jpg Silk (Earth-1600).png Spider-Gwen and Peter Prowler Emma Stone is Spider-Gwen.jpg|I think this speaks for itself. I know Tom Holland will do great things as the MCU Spider-Man, and with that confidence I want to try something different. Peter Parker Prowler.jpg|Since Peter can hardly be Spider-Man if Gwen is the one who got bit, I thought about what role he could play for awhile. He was almost the Cisco/Wells/Caitlin to Gwen's Flash, and I thought about making him her Gwen in that he would die while she failed to save him, but I thought it better to give Peter an arc where instead of powers making him the confident and heroic man he becomes, I thought "What if he earned it?" Not to say he doesn't as Spider-Man, but in a more literal sense. Peter exercises obsessively so he can help Gwen in her fight so she is in minimal danger. Eventually he makes the Prowler armor and becomes the Prowler, using both his naturally enhanced physique, and penchant for making gadgets. As the inventor of the couple, he still invents the webshooters and spider-tracers. No War is Ever Civil Knight Owl 2Original.png|“When your officers of the law decided to sit out on their duties when the people they swore to protect and serve wouldn't fellate them; when a clandestine organization only politicians who were bought and paid for, terrorists that frequently clashed with them, and masked marvels knew about found out their equally clandestine organization nemesis had infiltrated them for over 80 years; when the masses of cowards decided the only lives that mattered to them were their own: We were there. Now how do you reward us? You demand that we submit our identities: forgo our only defense for those we love and our entire operation, to you, or be liquidated” Eventually "The Owl" becomes Knight Owl after years of upgrading, and with the help of this world's Iron Man. He is the leader of the anti-registration side, being the only Avenger who never revealed his identity. BP9603.png|T'Challa here will be played by John Boyega. He is more like Tony Stark, but if Stark was also royalty and one of the single most gifted combatants of his age, so even more arrogant. A major subplot to Civil War is basically Owl vs Panther, because they always had a bit of a rivalry considering who was a better fighter and leader. DCEU Spectre Wallake Keefe Pre-Spectre.jpg|After watching Batman vs Superman for the second time, I grew more interested in Wallace Keefe's story. His tale is a tale of vengeance. He lost his wife, his daughter, and his legs, all to the incompetence of Superman and the malevolence of Zod. He is indirectly responsible for the deaths of virtually everyone in the Capitol building due to Luthor's sick twisted manipulation, so I figured "Who better to play God's instrument of vengeance" The DCEU Spectre.png|However, since the DCEU has already used up all the deifying/messianic language I will tolerate, Spectre will work linguistically like a Lantern of the emotional spectrum. His transformation into the Spectre will borrow elements from Deadman, but instead of Hindu mythology, I will use this opportunity to introduce the New Gods in preparation for Darkseid's invasion. Aztar is the Wrathful spirit bonded to human hosts and becomes Spectre, Aztar will be a non-corporeal New God bent on exacting "Justice/Vengeance" The New Gods force him to require bonding with a life form so he may learn the meaning of Justice. Keefe is given a chance at redemption and a second chance at life by being bonded with Aztar. Race Swapped Green Lantern Buddy Cops I'm not a fan of race swapping in general: I think it's lazy and offers nothing to merit the change in the first place. I prefer to be comic purist when it comes to movies, but I'm not one of those who get's pissed about it. When it happens I'm like "well that's too bad" then I move on. That said Facebook is polluted with fans discussing whether it's racist or not to dislike race swapping, and having that conversation in my head probably gave birth to this random idea: Karl Urban as a White John Stewart.jpg|Karl Urban as a white John Stewart. I'm not saying the names stay the same, but I had this idea of Karl Urban playing the John Stewart character type: the veteran solider. I figured he'd be an older GL tasked with training new human Hal Jordan. In this version John Stewart was also like Hal in the sense that he was the first human. Anthony Mackie as a Black Hal Jordan.jpg|Anthony Mackie as the black Hal Jordan. He is a daredevil pilot, and wise cracking loudmouth with a heart of gold. He is chosen after the death of a Guy Gardner type GL and is the rookie to Karl Urban's veteran. I'm probably not going to do anything with this, but I told Arty about it, and he said he liked it, so I figured I'd let you guys know this was a random thought I had. Category:Blog posts Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:RoninTheMasterless' Off My Mind Blogs